Behind the Mist
by pixelx
Summary: Tsuna had a dream and what a wonderful dream it was. 2769 yes, in that order


**The characters in this fic belong to their creator Amano Akira. No profit was being made from this submission**

I couldn't find any prompts in khrkinkmeme on LJ so I had to think of a prompt myself. Boy, what a prompt (that I could think of, that is). XD

Warning: Tentacles, a hint of rape? I don't know but Mukuro is willing anyway. ^_^;

Edited: Thank you so much Lady A for noticing and cared enough to correct me. *_* I blamed the fact that I'm a girl and I might be mistaken it for Kakashi's eye (Naruto). And those who didn't notice and the fact that you called yourselves Mukuro fans, Shame on you. :P

* * *

Tsuna looked around the scenery in front of him. A field so wide as far as his eyes could see. The sky above him was clear blue with spots of white cloud floating and moving where the wind took them. Except for him, the place was barren and empty; no living creatures were seen from miles away.

The last thing Tsuna remembered was getting into his bed and ready to sleep. He wondered if somehow Reborn had brought him here while he was sleeping- he still wore the sleeping clothes he put on before going to bed- and had left him on his own as for his tutor's own amusement. This was not the first time Reborn had done this and Tsuna didn't flail in panic anymore; hadn't been for four years much to the Arcobaleno's dismay.

A prickled he felt at the back of his neck warned him that he was not alone. Fine hairs on his skin stood. It was the feeling he knew so well and his heart beat hastened even outwardly he looked calm. He closed his eyes and uttered one word.

"Mukuro."

"Kufufu. This is a surprise Tsunayoshi-kun. I'd never expected you would be here."

Tsuna opened his brown eyes and saw his Mist Guardian standing in front of him. Wearing a simple white shirt and a pair of black slacks, he looked almost harmless just like when they met for the first time in Kokuyo Land with his cheerful smile and relaxed stance if not for his right red eye. Tsuna looked around once more, this time in alarm as the wheel in his head spin rapidly. As far as he knew, Mukuro was still imprisoned inside the water tube in Vindice and he crossed out the possibility of Reborn playing a joke on him, unless this is…

"A dream." Mukuro finished his thought. "Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun, I won't hurt you. I can't anyway since this is _your_ dream."

Tsuna released a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding until now. A bit of courage returned back to him at the small information. "So, this is a dream? What am I doing here?"

The older teen shrugged. "Don't ask me. You're the one who is having the dream. I merely stumbled across it while I was night strolling." Mukuro felt the need to elaborate so he did.

"This space was born from you subconscious desire, maybe to escape the noise and chaos in your house, or maybe something else. Human minds are extremely intricate; beyond our understanding no matter how many times a person is revived."

_So, it's because subconsciously I wanted to be alone, huh._ It's true that lately his house had became more rowdy than usual, leaving him weary and tired at every end of the day. Lambo and Yi-pin fought almost constantly and the teenaged Fuuta had a newly acquaintanceship with his hormone that it's not even funny. Reborn would make it worse. _But, it's lonely here._

"You can do anything you want here." Again with the mind reading. Mukuro chuckled at the apprehensive look he got from the Vongola. "Since this is your dream, you're a God here. If you wish it to be, it'll come true."

"So, if I want, let see…" Tsuna closed his eyes and imagined the flowers blooming and when he opened them the field was filled with colourful flowers blooming beautifully and swaying with the winds.

"Oya, oya. What an imagination you have, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro watched in interest at the flower petals, swinging almost cheerfully. Trust Tsunayoshi to imagine something so…sweet.

"Yeah? Maybe I can do this too?" Tsuna smirked as the flower vines started to move by his will. The thicker vines slithered up Mukuro's legs binding him in his place and tied his wrists together behind his back. There was no more wide field as wide as eyes could see, instead the space became dark though they could still see each other but nothing more.

"What are you doing Tsunayoshi-kun?" There was no hint of amusement his voice though Mukuro looked calm as he tested the restraint on his body confirming that he couldn't free himself.

"Can't you free yourself?" Tsuna asked curiously looking at Mukuro's six paths eye. Surely his right eye's power could be used in this kind of situation.

"Kufufu. I don't know what you're planning Tsunayoshi-kun. But as I said before, this is your world, your rules. My eye is useless here unless you will it so." He settled himself comfortably within the vinery restraints and waited for Tsunayoshi to release him once his curiosity was satisfied. He hoped.

Tsuna did the opposite. Mukuro couldn't see his eyes very well as they were hidden behind his bangs. But he could very well see the forming of a subtle -but still there- smirk stretching on his lips. Mismatched eyes widened in surprise as the vine tying him tightened, almost blocking his circulation, though it didn't matter since this was all a dream.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The boy, no. A young man now looked up at him and smiled almost innocently. "Relax Mukuro. I promise you'll enjoy it." As soon as he said it the vine skilfully slid inside Mukuro's clothes and shredded it to pieces. His pants were lucky as it fell down his legs easily.

Mukuro was still smiling albeit it's a little strained. "Kufufu. If you want to see me naked so much, you could have just asked, Tsunayoshi-kun." He refused to let the Young Vonglola boss see his nervousness but on the other hand he felt curious at what Tsunayoshi was planning, and a little bit aroused. _Hey, you can't blame him since he was stuck in a water tube for a long time._

Tsuna stepped closer towards Mukuro, hand already lifting and touched the pale smooth skin on his torso. "Can you feel this?" Tsuna asked as his fingers splayed, playing with his ribs. They brushed against his dusky nipples fleetingly and Tsuna got his answer in the form of a surprise gasp from Mukuro.

Tsuna looked at his Mist Guardian closely taking in his every reaction as the vines now wrapped around his member and stroking it to hardness. Mismatched eyes closed in bliss; head tilted slightly and mouth slacked releasing an inaudible gasp. The younger brunet hugged him close and their bare torsos flushed together. "It has been a long time, hasn't it Mukuro? Let it go." He nipped and nibbled on his jaw, making his way towards his earlobe and bit it.

"Aah." Mukuro jerked in his bindings. His sensitive spots were teased mercilessly and he was almost done in by one of the slippery vines, insistently probing into his entrance.

"You should…hah…know…hah…I can only feel what you want me to feel." The Itallian panted heavily. It wasn't exactly true as in his case, Mukuro still had some form of awareness even he was inside the dream. He would have slumped on the ground if not for the vines keeping him suspended, legs opened and cleverly positioned around Tsuna.

"Then I'm glad." Tsuna answered softly. "I would never want you to feel any pain."

Later Mukuro would blame his own self control for giving in so easily. That, and Tsunayoshi's hyper intuition for finding his pleasure spot without fail, _and_ the vines that was caressing his sensitized body. As the brunet moved inside him, the white stars behind his eyelids hadn't stop blinding his sight.

"Close." The illusionist muttered between his short breaths. "Gonna…come. Ahh." He bucked his hips once, twice before releasing his seeds on their bare stomachs. Mismatched eyes close and his breathing evened as he felt Tsuna buried deep inside him also reaching his own completion.

***

It didn't take but a few moments for the two of them to return back to the earlier place; the flower field, fully clothed and without any trace of their activity. All was according to Tsuna's command.

"It's time for us to part, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's almost morning in the real world and I too should return." Mukuro watched the look of worried painted on the young Vongola's face and chuckled. "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun. You still haven't change." He didn't need his kindness and pity.

"Remember that we are enemies. If you drop your guards, next time I won't hesitate to possess your body." With those last parting words, Mukuro disappeared along with the mist.

Tsuna opened his eyes and he was back in his house and in his bed. His pants were sticky and messy, proof that what he had with Mukuro was real, or a dream, or whatever. But it had happened. Thank goodness that Reborn was still sleeping. He tip toed out of his room and went to the bathroom to clean himself. Might as well get ready for class.

* * *

A/n:- Next challenge would be either Ryohei or Adult!Lambo. Take your pick and please give me a prompt so I can write faster. XD


End file.
